Retrospective: The Career of Rei Walken
by CoyoteBlack23
Summary: From a mediocre gigs in the indies to becoming one of the most notorious performers in Professional Wrestling. Witness the story of Rei Walken. SYOC
1. Indie Days: It Began In Philly

**内省**

 _ **Hello there children! We are the being known as Rei Walken and this is the story of how an impending medical dianogsis forced us to become greatness.**_

 _ **This story has it all! Laughs, tears, blood, sweat, romance, deceit, but more importantly...CONFUSION!**_

 _Why confusion you ask?_

 _Well..._

"Papa's not sure if any of it was real" Rei Walken said to two infants who simply stare at him with smiles. Rei has messy graying-black hair, gray eyes, and light skin as he holds his two girls and moves upwards on the couch. It was rainy Tuesday morning in Marquette, Michigan as Rei softly bounced his daughters up and down to help them sleep as he begins to tell the story of this career...well to the best of his abilities anyway.

 **挿話** **1**

 _ **It Began In Philly.**_

 _"You see girls, Papa began his career as a jobber and honestly it was a job Papa genuinely enjoyed. Getting beat up was pretty fun and having big dudes throw you around like nothing is incredibly fun but more than that, it was an easy paycheck. But I finally got my first break in Chikara...where I dawned the mask of the incredibly fearsome: Panda RED along with my tag team partner...Panda BLACK. Yup Papa was still a jobber but a jobber with a bigger paycheck and a larger audience."_

* * *

[Backstage]

"Hey Rei hurry the fuck up! We're on in five!" a brunette woman yells as she helps Rei's partner put a "black" panda costume. The brunette is young woman named Sara Hagan who along with Rei and his partner Raine Nunez from the trio PANDAMONIUM. (They were panda onesies)

"I'm not sure about this guys" Raine said worryingly struggling to put on his onesie as backstage cooridnator warned them about the time.

"Two minutes kids" the coordinator warns as they finish putting on the costumes.

"Who eats the pin?" Sara asks as Raine and Rei quickly play a round of Rock Paper Scissors to decide the pinned.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSOR...SHOOT!" the duo yell three times before a victor was chosen. Rei drops to knees with his hand still in scissors position as Raine stood victorious over him with a rock fist. "Alright then, let's go!" Sara cheers as they make their way to the small entrance ramp.

"Okay I just wanna point, Raine is in a raccoon costume. Raccoons are not panda related" Rei complain as the backstage handler pushed the team out to the entrance as their theme music began to play.

 **Superman - Goldfinger**

The trio ran out of the doors jumping around trying to get the crowd pumped to little avail as the chuckles could be heard throughout small venue.

"On their way to the ring from the Protected Nature Reserves in China, weighing in at combine weight of 410lbs. Panda RED, Panda BLACK... PANDAMONIUM!" Vlad Radinov announced to small claps as Sara passed out some candy to kids in the audience. Two crew members bring out small trampoline and quickly scurry away much to the enjoyment of the audience.

 **Smooth - Santana**

"Making his way to the ring, from Tijuana, Mexico weighing in at 210 lbs. "The Fantastic Luchador" El Fantástico!" Vlad Radinov announces as El Fantástico runs out of the entrance towards the ring jumping on the trampoline executing the Sin Cara like entrance fantastically. "BETTER THAN SIN CARA!" the crowd chanted along with "Ole" and "El Generico" noting the similarities. El Fantástico's attire was reminiscent of Dr. Wagner Jr's but with a purple mofit as the crowd cheered louder for the Fantastic Luchador.

 **The Star-Spangled Banner (Jimi Hendrix rendition) - Francis Scott Key**

The crowd rises for the American national anthem as ring announcer Vlad began to introduce El Fantástico's partner. "Making his way to the ring, from America's Heartland weighing at 240 lbs. "El Maravilloso" Capitán America!" Vlad announced as a man in white tank-top, American flag design track-pants, and poorly made Captain America mask appeared taunting as if he was Kurt Angle. The audience laughed and clapped as they began to chant "You Suck" humoring Capitán America's Kurt Angle impression.

 _Ding Ding_

Panda BLACK locks up with El Fantástico as they begin to talk with each movement.

"So what's the finish?" Panda BLACK ask as El Fantástico places him in a headlock.

"I get whipped into the ropes while Adam tags in without you guys knowing" El Fantástico quickly replies before tossing Raine into the ropes and dropkicks him. El Fantástico attempts a standing shooting star press only to get caught in a triangle choke, while in the submission struggle they resume their conversation.

"You guys hit the PANDemic and then Adam cleans house and ends with the Marvelous Bomb, cool?" El Fantástico ask while trying to escape. "Who's taking the fall?" El Fantástico continues while being choked but punching Raine's legs.

"Rei's taking the fall" Raine replies while loosening his leg's grip. El Fantástico nods in confirmation as he escapes the triangle choke. A series of exchanging arm drags ensues before Raine(Panda BLACK) delivers El Fantástico a big back body drop and makes the tag to Rei(Panda RED) who stood with a daze look in his eyes.

"PANDemic to Fantástico and then you eat the Marvelous Bomb, okay? Go stupid!" Raine says as Rei nods in agreement. Rei quickly attacks El Fantástico with big time clotheslines before hitting him with quick but powerful snap suplex as the Fantastic Luchador rebounds quickly making the tag to Capitán America.

"The kid is out of it again Adam, be careful" El Fantástico warned his partner noting the dazed look in Rei's eyes.

"Alright" Capitán America replies as he quickly delivers a series of German Suplexes to Rei asking "You with us?" with each suplex.

A shadowy figure flashes in Rei's vision moving from sporadically throughout the venue. The sounds of whispers intensely repeat through Rei mind as the noise from the outside world is muffled. His perception of time becomes unhinged as he finds himself watching Panda BLACK wrestle El Fantástico from his corner.

"When did I get here?" Rei asks himself before looking at Sara for some kind of answer, his hearing was still muffled but he read Sara's lips asking him "Are you okay?"

El Fantástico gets tagged by his partner before Panda BLACK knocks Capitán America off the apron with a running dropkick and runs back to Rei making the tag. "PANDemic" Raine yells as he hoists El Fantástico on his shoulders Electric Chair style while Rei hops on the top rope for a springboard knee hitting PANDemic. Capitán America quickly rushes in and takes Panda BLACK out with german suplex before kicking Rei in the midsection and lifting him up in a Package Piledriver position, Capitán America quickly launches him upwards to drop Rei with a Sit-out Powerbomb before covering him for a pin.

1 2 3!

A few hours pass as Raine and Sara approach Rei as he sat alone on a bench with a confused look on his face.

"I think we need to talk" Raine and Sara say simultaneously.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello there! Just wanted to let you all know that both Wolfthorn & NewGrounds are still ongoing but I wanted to try a character focused story again. Also note that this is a AU version of Rei Walken while the Rei Walkens that appear in SSW United and NXT Academy by **theDarkRyder(READ THOSE STORIES OBSOLETE MULES!)** are similar but different from each other. Also this story will feature a bit SYOC so please if you could! Thank you to theDarkRyder for El Fantástico!

 _Thank you for reading!_


	2. Indie Days: Insomnia

"I guess it's nap time" Rei smiles at his twin daughters who have fallen asleep in his arms, he carries them off and tucks them into bed before returning to his couch. The aging wrestler relaxes and slowly put his hands behind his head before laying, grimacing at the pain in his left shoulder before noticing his pet turtles in their tank.

"Studdly and Pudgy I'll finish my story with you two" Rei says to his two Red-eared sliders who simply sat on their rock.

* * *

 **挿話** **2**

 _ **Insomnia**_

"I think we need to talk" Raine and Sara say simultaneously as the pair wear a concerned look on their face.

"Your blackout spells...they're really freaky" Sara confesses "we worry about you everytime!"

"You need a break kid" Raine adds to Sara's statement. "You're working yourself too hard, juggling both wrestling and part time jobs is stressing you out. Take a break from wrestling."

"Okay let's not patronize me, I'm not that much younger than the two of you!" Rei complains with his face turning red from frustration building. Raine and Sara sigh together patting Rei's head and hugging him.

"We're just worried Rei" Sara replies hugging him wrapping her arms around his neck with Raine roughing up his hair.

"I swear, ever since you two hooked up, you've been treating me like a child" Rei complained but was touched by his friend's worries over him. The trio went their separate ways as Rei's bus arrived taking him to a suburban area in which he worked. Working as a security monitor was fairly boring for the nineteen year old who sat at an entrance gate letting cars in and out of wealthy country club for eight hours, only to show up for the next job at a Blockbuster video store( _For real!_ ). Rei slept peacefully knowing that customers were a rarity in that store and that there only customers were older folks and hipsters looking to kill time. Rei would watch two to three movies each shift mostly falling asleep through all them, this morning's line up: Fight Club, The Dark Knight, and A Clockwork Orange. Despite sleeping, Rei's fascination with cinema made him memorize a vast majority of dialogue from films he watched or listen to, so much so that Rei was able to recite lines in his sleep.

 _"When you have insomnia, you're never really asleep... and you're never really awake."_

 _"If you wake up at a different time in a different place, could you wake up as a different person?"_

Rei began to dream of WrestleMania, seeing himself at the top of the ramp with WWE Championship and a legion of followers two at at time facing each other with hands behind there back. Each face was covered by printed picture of a blurred face, presumely their own, and each follower recited a mantra as Rei walked down the ramp.

"We are not your job. We are not how much money we have in the bank. We are not the car we drive. We are not the contents of our wallet. We are not our fucking khakis. We are the all-singing, all-dancing crap of the world" they chanted as Rei looked back and smirked before raising title in the air. Rei glared at his challenger walking up the steps as the soldout crowd cheered him on despite being the heel, the challenger himself was blurred but he could feel an intense stair shooting back at him, whoever this person was they were determine to win. The bell rings as challenger and champion begin to lock up just as the stadium itself began to violently bounces up and down. The camera angle drifted upwards as everything fades to white.

"Wasn't I at ...work?" Rei ask himself staring at the entrance of his apartment building. The puzzled Rei walks upstairs greeting neighbors as they walk by before open his door and shutting it quietly. The sounds of a headboard knocking against a wall meant that his roommates, Raine and Sara, were home. Rei quickly and silently grabbed a notebook and pen from his room and left the apartment to a nearby park.

"Ripping off movies is tradition in wrestling" Rei thought to himself as began to draw concepts in his notebook. The pen moved intensely for what felt like hours before Rei felt a presence that interupted his flow, he noticed a pair of Converse high tops before slowly moving his head upwards seeing the shape of girl, her face was blurred by the sunlight but he could she was smiling.

"Hello"

* * *

 **A/N:** Short chapter this time sorry about that hopefully you enjoyed!

 _Thank you for reading!_


	3. Indie Days: Her

"Mom's running late ain't she?" Rei comments to his sleeping twin girls as he checked on the infants. Noticing the raindrops on the window slowly fogging it up, Rei doodles the words "Lake Superior" and draws an arrow pointing at the lake in the horizon, chuckling at his own picture.

"I'm just impatient, I guess" Rei answers to himself before kissing his daughters and returning to the couch.

 **挿話** **3**

 **Her**

"Hello" the girl said staring with a shy smile, she's seemingly of East Asian descent having wavy brown hair, cream colored skin, almond-shaped eyes that were a light brown. She wore a pair of white Converse high tops, a red skirt, and white long sleeve collared blouse as moved a strand of hair behind her ear. Rei simply stared at with a confused look on his face before realizing she had said something.

"Uhh...Hi, how are you...how may I help you?" Rei asks stumbling over words as he spoke.

"Could you help me?" the girl asks pointing at a tree were a kite was lodged "I got it stuck in there pretty good" she added. Rei looked at the kite and the girl repeatedly before answering.

"Of course" Rei replied calmly before jumping on top of a bench and then the top of a fence steadily walking over to the treetop. "Just like top rope Rei, steady as you go" he said to himself referencing the top ring rope and months of practice balancing on them, Rei reached the kite and gently grabbed it as his perception of time once again became distorted. Suddenly he was handing the girl her kite as scolded him for worrying her.

"Don't ever do that again!" she scolded hitting softly on his chest. A memory raced across Rei's mind as he watched him perform a corkscrew moonsault off the park fence landing hard on his front. " _I jumped off?_ " Rei asked himself as the girl hugged him. " _But I was able to remember this time_ " Rei thought returning the kite to the girl.

"My name is..." the girl said with smile before Rei's hearing faded, he focused on her lips watching her mouth her name before everything once again became distorted. Rei found himself in his apartment room lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling throwing and catching a weightball.

"Anna" Rei says recalling her name before drifting away into sleep.

A few weeks would pass as Rei followed his friends' advice and took a small break from wrestling. The nineteen year old would spend his days working before strolling into the park where he had met Anna in hopes to see her again but to no avail. Nevertheless Rei was content with the memory she left him as he prepared himself for a return to the ring.

* * *

"You ready for a solo match?" a booker asks Rei as the nineteen year old did his stretches and warm up. Rei looked around trying to confirm to himself that the booker was talking to him "Yeah you kid!" the booker said slightly losing patience.

"Umm yeah sure" Rei replied hesitantly.

"Good you're going up against Eric Drago, he's going over" the booker said trying to find some notes "Oh yeah there's some recruiters from other promotions here tonight, so give your all kid! It's your time to shine!" he said before leaving the locker-room.

Rei nervously waited as Raine finished his match against Chuck Taylor in a losing effort, the urge to vomit was strong but the nineteen year old held it in. "Don't be so nervous" Raine said as he and Sara patted him on the back, "Good luck, we're gonna talk to some recruiters!" the couple said before leaving.

"Right, I'm up next!" Rei says pumping himself up before quickly running to a toilet and vomiting.

 **Superman - Goldfinger**

"From the Protected Nature Reserves in China, weighing in at 200 lbs...Panda RED!" a new ring announcer announced as Rei somersaulted his way out of the entrance running and then again somersaulting through the bottom ropes into the ring. He did a Balor-like pose before going into his corner.

 **Ballad of a Champion**

A man with a muscular build, average height, blonde Ivy League style haircut, and slightly droopy Aqua blue eyes wearing a all matte outfit. He was wearing blue and black combat gloves, light blue tights with a black eastern dragon running down them from the side(from waist to his knees), and light blue elbow pads. He also wore half-colored boots, which are blue and black.

"From Ajax, Ontario, Canada weighing in at 167 lbs... Eric Drago!" the announcer said with the excitement of the crowd rising. The two wrestlers faced each nodding before shaking each other's hand.

"Don't be so nervous" Eric said noticing Rei shaking a little. The two wrestlers started off with the classical collar n' elbow tie up with the larger Rei taking the advantage before Drago placed him in a headlock. Drago sent nineteen year old into the ropes before leveling him with a powerful clothesline.

"Come on we've got a show to steal!" Drago said with a reassuring smile to Rei as lifted him from the ground and kneeing him in the stomach. Rei felt a little surge of vomit rush to his mouth but swallowed it back down and returning a knee strike to Drago.

" _We've got a show to steal!_ " repeated in Rei's head as they traded arm drags and scoop slams, Rei looked into the crowd watching bored faces on their phones, recruiters talking to other wrestlers, and some fans trying their best to enjoy the show. "Damn it, I'LL SHOW THEM!" Rei yelled out loud from anger surprising the crowd as he attempted to sweep Drago's legs only for the crafty aerialist to backflip away. The audience clapped at feat of agility from Drago as Rei quicly caught him with a overhead Belly to Belly suplex.

"That's the spirit!" Drago says before being launched across the ring as the crowd claps at the feat of strength. With his cat-like reflexes Drago lands on his feet impressing the audience even more as Rei and himself quickly rush towards the middle of the ring starting brawl. The two wrestlers trade kicks, chops. and punches before returning to arm drags and scoop slams until Rei nails Drago with a German Suplex with a bridge.

1 2

Drago powers out of the pin attempt regaining ground as he pummels Rei with more chops and kicks before whipping him into the ropes as Rei counters with a handspring enzuigiri only for Drago to catch it and place Rei into a Rolling Kneebar. The audience claps and cheer harder as Rei fights out of the submission, the two once again lock up as Rei attempts another German Suplex before Drago elbows his way out of it. Drago attempts his Dragon Backbuster(knee backbreaker) only for Rei to flip out of it and nail Drago with a V-Trigger-style Knee Strike to Drago. Rei climbs the top rope looking out into the crowd to feel their energy before noticing someone.

" _ANNA!_ " Rei's mind screams as he leaps off for a Phoenix Splash, his mind races as thoughts stream internally for what seemed like forever until Drago nailed him mid-flight with a Dragon Halberd(Spear).

"OOHHHHHH!" the crowds crescendos at the amazing timing of the spear. Drago goes for the cover.

"Hey! I wanna really steal the show now!" Rei whispers into Drago's ear.

1 2

"AWESOME!" Drago whispers back as Rei kicked out at the last possible second. The wrestlers kip-up as the crowd roars once more, Drago and Rei trade powerful slams before Drago is sent flying over the top rope, Rei looks at the crowd (trying to find Anna) before launching himself over the ropes for a Fosbury Flop. Drago and Rei slowly staggered up as the former noticed a handler signaling to wrap up the match, Drago nodded as he put his opponent back into the ring. Drago stands in the corner raising his hand in the air as Rei slowly staggers up, Drago quickly rushes him for his Dragon Ascension(Superkick) only for Rei to drop down and Pele Kick him countering the move and then quickly executing a snap suplex rolling into a Reverse ButterflyLock with a bridge.

"We've gotta wrap things up now!" Drago says while wincing in pain trying to free himself from the submission.

"I've got an idea!" Rei replies as lifts Drago up and plants him with a Bridging-Butterfly Suplex going for the pin. "I'll go for a Superplex, you push me off and hit with the Dragon Asteroid(Frog-Splash/Backflip) while falling!" Rei continued as Drago broke out of the pin at two. Drago quickly places Rei in a side headlock.

"It's a bit risky don't you think?" Drago replies taking Rei down with a side headlock takedown.

"It'll be worth it! I'm trying...impress someone!" Rei says breaking out of the headlock hold and attempting to place Drago in a grounded Chickenwing hold.

"Aaah a girl I see! Okay I'll help you get laid!" Drago replies easily escaping the Chickenwing hold before Rei hits him with another Jumping Knee Strike.

"That's not my intent" Rei mumbles embarassedly before Irish Whipping Drago into a corner, he hoist the matte-claded warrior on the top turnbuckle as they stood precariously balancing together before Drago pushes the nineteen year old while simultaneously doing a backflip off the turnbuckle and landing hard on Rei with a lightning fast Frog Splash.

"OOOHHHH" the crowd yells reacting to the dangerous spot as Rei felt the wind rushes out of his diaphram and a small surge of vomit spew from his mouth.

"That's embarassing" Rei mumbled as Drago lifted his right leg for the cover.

1 2 3!

* * *

Afterwards Rei returned to the locker room to find Raine, Sara, Eric Drago, Adam Rogers (Capitán America), and Jason O'Neil (El Fantástico) waiting for him. The group applauded the nineteen year-old as he entered.

"What's all this about?" Rei asks with a confused expression.

"You did a great job tonight! Come on we're going out!" Sara says chugging a beer before tossing it in a trash bin.

"Did you forget?" Raine asks the confused Rei. "Its Adam's birthday!" Raine adds as Adam nods repeatedly already tipsy.

"Come on, we're gonna drag your ass by force if we have to!" Eric says as the group quickly rushed Rei to change before setting off into the streets of Philadephia. Despite Rei being underage they enjoy there festivaties at a local pub were the group talk about the recruiters and the prospects of the future. Suddenly in the corner of Rei's eye a familiar brunette sits next to him, tapping on his shoulder.

"Hi"

* * *

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
